


We Have This Night

by Xqueenie



Series: Thorki Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: (or at least they think it is), Anal Sex, And just a bit of angst, Body Worship, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xqueenie/pseuds/Xqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me, brother? Answer truthfully."</p><p>"...Yes, and simultaneously a huge, resounding no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have This Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Thorlokiweek Secret Santa present for robotsquid~ Merry Christmas!
> 
> ([please consider donating to this Gofundme for me and my girlfriend to get together](https://www.gofundme.com/ncany2jw) )
> 
> I am also now taking requests for [writing commissions!](http://xandraqueen.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-573834778) Follow me on [tumblr](http://xandraqueen.tumblr.com) or watch me on dA to submit requests!

Loki hated it when Thor dragged him out.

“You know, you could have just asked Sif and your Warriors Three if you needed travelling companions for such a dimwitted quest. They would be better company, at least.”

Thor only grinned as he mounted his horse. Loki made a face at him behind his back and swung himself up onto his own steed.

For some reason, Thor believed a story told to him by some random traveler, about a dragon that lived in the depths of the mountains between Asgard and Nidavellir that would grant a wish to anyone who could capture it. Why the prince would believe this obviously false tale, Loki had no idea. And when Loki asked what he might ask for his wish, Thor had no idea, but now, he was bent on finding this dragon. He wanted only the glory of having captured it.

And for some reason, he decided to drag Loki along with him.

"Is it not allowed for me to spend time with my brother?" Thor asked as he watched Loki clambered up onto his horse. "Do you not wish to spend time with me, is that it?"

Loki rolled his eyes. “That isn’t it at all. I just thought we might spend our time doing something a bit more productive and less…”

“Heroic?” Thor grinned.

“I was going to say pea-brained.”

“Oh, come now. Don’t be so negative.”

And they were off, with a groan from the younger of the two princes.

\---

“Why don’t you just face the facts, Thor. We’re lost.”

“We are not lost! We have a map.”

They had been arguing for a good hour now. Their horses kept a slow pace as they wandered along the path laid before them in the traveler’s map. The map, of course, was hard to read and very confusing as to which way the path twisted and turned. They were in a thicket of woods, the path beneath them so overgrown with weeds it was hardly a path. The trees here were so untouched, they seemed to reach half the way to Valhalla. And in some places, the bramble patches were so thick that they had to find a different way around them.

It was true, they were lost.

“The sun will set soon, Thor,” Loki warned, “We ought to make camp.”

Thor looked like he was about to argue, when he looked to the sky himself and decided just to agree with his brother. The sun was just beginning to sink below the canopy of the towering trees when they found a suitable place to set up camp for the night. Without speaking, they quickly pulled up a tent, set up a fire pit, and gathered wood for the fire.

Before it got too dark, Loki suggested that they both bathe. And by suggested, I mean he bluntly stated that if Thor were to go one more night without bathing, that every living being within a mile’s radius would perish from his smell.

So the rustling of a nearby creek drew them to a hidden alcove, with a running waterfall and pool deep enough for them to bathe comfortably. With no shame whatsoever, Thor stripped down to his skin and splashed into the waters like a child on holiday. Loki rolled his eyes and followed more slowly, carefully folding his clothes and setting them on a high branch where they couldn’t get wet. Only then did he even dare to test the waters.

“Come on then, Loki,” Thor laughed, “are you but a babe? The water isn’t cold, especially not once you’ve been in it for longer than a few seconds.”

“Shut up.” Loki snapped at him, finally sinking in up to his waist. Thor shrugged off his snippy attitude and went directly for the falls. It was then, as Loki was adjusting to the gently running water, that something caught his eye.

It wasn’t something new. In fact, it was something he had seen hundreds of times, in his thousand years of growing up. But in the fading evening light, with the gradient sky turning from a deep indigo on the eastern horizon to light blue overhead, to pink and orange in the west… Something about this new light, something changed, deep within him. His chest tightened, his cheeks burned, and something bubbled in his gut.

And all at the sight of his brother.

Something about how his hair glowed golden in the light of the setting sun, about how his skin, turned a darker shade of beige by his days spent outside, training. And something about how his muscles rippled beneath his skin, beneath sparkling trickles of water. Something about how his brother looked stirred strange feelings in him.

It all felt too wrong. Quickly, he finished washing himself and left the pool. He dodged Thor’s questions as he ran from the stream and back to the tent and the fire, still wet and very much naked. It wasn’t until he reached the tent that he realized he had a growing problem.

He pulled his tunic back on and sat in the tent, on the bed of furs they were both to share later on. How was he to share this makeshift bed with Thor now? They were brothers! He couldn’t bear to, now that he’d had these thoughts. And the cursed thoughts wouldn’t leave his head.

He couldn’t count how many times he’d had to listen to Thor vigorously fucking some poor girl, in the room next to his. Grunting and keening like an animal, until the woman would scream. And now, Loki was imagining being beneath that massive body, instead of the girl. Muscles rippling as Thor fluidly and easily pounded him into the mattress--

Well, that was not helping his _problem_ at all.

“Loki?”

Shit.

“What?” He snapped as he tried his best to cover himself. Nevertheless, Thor barged into the tent and blinked at him slowly.

“...where are your pants?”

Loki groaned and snatched his trousers from the bundle of clothes he’d carried in, and yanked them on as best he could…

...which did nothing less than to accentuate his half-hard erection.

Thor snorted a laugh. “What is that?”

“It’s my penis, you dolt.”

“Yes, but you’re hard.”

 

“Shut up.”

“Aww, is that for me?” Thor was obviously joking, but when Loki didn’t respond, his face fell. “...Loki?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Thor sat down beside him and leaned in close. “Do you _want_ me, brother? Answer truthfully.”

Loki swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Explaining what he was thinking would be hard in two ways: difficult, because he had never been one to share his feelings, especially towards Thor. Difficult as well, because the words would not come together in his head that could express his feelings so Thor could understand. Finally, he managed thus:

“...Yes, and simultaneously a huge, resounding no.”

Thor looked disgruntled at the confusing reply, to which Loki continued. “Yes, I want you. I want to have your hard, glistening body pressed against my own, I want to feel your hands moving me with ease on your glorious cock. Thor, you…” He swallowed again, trying not to look at Thor's eyes, “You are the most gorgeous being in creation. Not only does your body personify the sexual fantasy of every being in all the Nine realms that prefer men, your heart is pure gold. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Then why do you also deny me?”

“Because,” Loki sighed, finally making eye contact, “Because after you, there would be no man nor woman in the universe that could come close to satisfying me. The sheer power of you, the way your hips would move, the way you would taste under my tongue... Anything I would taste after having you would taste of ash and bitterness. Not to mention the fact that we are brothers.”

Thor was silent a long while, studying Loki’s face. For a second, Loki was worried that what he said had not made sense to him. Then, Thor started laughing. Disgruntled--and a little bit angry--Loki glared at him.

“You laugh at me, though I have quite literally laid myself bare before you.”

“I do not laugh at your pain, brother,” Thor smiled at him, “I merely wonder why you have not told me this before.”

“For the same reason I have just said!” Frustrated, Loki shoved at Thor, trying to wriggle his way out from under him. “It wouldn’t help to do anything about it; it would only end in grief. You are destined to be king--”

“And a king can have what he wishes.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “My point is that you must take a wife. Make an heir. And I will not be a sidewhore.”

After a moment’s pause, Thor burst into guffaws of surprised and genuine laughter. Loki was again going to berate him for being an idiot, but whatever he was going to say scampered from his mind the moment Thor meshed their lips together.

“Do you think I would allow you to fall as low as to become a concubine?” Thor shook his head, petting Loki’s cheek.

He wasn’t pouting. Nope, definitely not pouting. No sir. “Well… But, an heir--”

Thor rolled his eyes and bit Loki’s lip to shut him up again. “I am not King-to-be tonight, and you are not my little brother. Tomorrow we will worry about the future, but tonight, may we only be lovers.”

Loki stared at him a long time. Then, he grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and clambered on top of him. “Oh Norns, _take me._ ”

For a moment, they were a mess of limbs and tongues and mouths, trying to kiss and undress at the same time. Every second of contact was always one second short of just the right amount; every rock and grind of their hips was almost enough. For a fleeting moment, the worry that they would never be satisfied with just once returned, but the thought was drowned out quickly with mindless, sensual babble. Even when skin pressed against warm skin, it wasn’t enough.

“ _More_ ,” Loki whined, grinding his hips down once again and receiving a moan from the hunk of sweaty thunder god underneath him, “Fuck, I need more of you.”

“But how, brother?” Oh, how tainted that word was now (And how much Loki loved how absolutely filthy it made him feel).

Loki smirked down at Thor as he felt those strong, calloused hands take hold of his hips. “I think it goes beyond words, does it not?”

“Oh come now. Do not tell me the silver-tongued Loki has no more words?” Thor allowed himself a soft laugh at the sour face Loki made at him. “Come on, brother. Tell me how I should fuck you.”

Then, a new thought came upon Loki. His previously sneering expression slowly curled into an evil smile that would put to shame every smirk he had ever made in his life. Thor had to know that it couldn’t be anything good, because the teasing grin melted from his face.

“On second thought…”

“Loki, what are you-”

Before Thor could finish his thought, he could no longer see. It was dark already in the tent, besides the dying fire in the pit outside, but now there was a cloth covering his eyes. He grunted in frustration and tried to raise his hands to rip the cloth off, but no sooner did his hands leave Loki’s hips, than his arms were bound in a tightly knotted rope.

Honestly, Thor should have seen this coming. Loki was a master of magic; how could he have thought he would not use it in bed as much as he did to play his tricks and pranks?

“Loki-” Thor growled.

“Oh, shush.” Loki said, now somewhere off to his left. “I aim only to please you. We have only this night, Thor. I wish not to drown it in sentiment.”

“And what if I-” His angry retort ended with a gurgle deep in his throat, when he felt something warm and slick grip his half-hard cock. Mere seconds after Loki’s hand connected with the hot flesh, whatever it was coated in started to tingle. A rather embarrassing gasp left Thor’s lips before he managed to choke a few words out.

“ _Sweet Valhalla_ , what is that?!”

“Do you like it?” He could practically _hear_ Loki’s conniving grin. “It’s a formula of my own invention. Feels even better when we get down to the actual sex, but the night is still young.”

“Loki,” Thor wasn’t sure what was meant by the sudden annunciation of Loki’s name. Was it simply a moan of pleasure? An expression of frustration or exasperation? Or was it a plea for more? He was starting to lose his inhibitions, so he wasn’t sure.

What he was sure of, however, was that Loki was most definitely going to be the death of him. Long, languid strokes made it hard for him to come, but the never-ending tingle of the lubricant would have made it all too easy. It was just like Loki to tease and torture.

“How very… _intriguing_ it is to see you like this, Thor,” the Trickster purred, “I hadn’t imagined your skin would flush this wonderful shade of bright red. And look at you, arching into my touch like a cat into its master’s hand. The Mighty Thor, reduced to a whimpering, moaning, writhing mess like a simple palace whore.” When Thor growled at him in warning, Loki merely increased his pace. “You were the one that wanted words, weren’t you?”

“ _Ungh_.” Was all he could manage.

“There is such a beauty within you, brother,” Thor raised his head in surprise at the change of tone in Loki’s voice, “the sheer power of you. In your muscle, in your spirit, and in your heart. It shows, in the way your hands cradle my face and my hips, and in the way your eyes twinkle with a deeper love than I have ever even imagined. This is more powerful than any spell I could conjure, and any potion I could concoct. The power you hold over me is what seduces me the most.”

Somewhere within that paragraph, Loki’s hand had stopped moving. Thor wished he could move, he wished he could rip through the enchanted ropes the bound his arms and the blindfold at his eyes. He wished to embrace his brother, exchange sweet words, and make love like there was no tomorrow. But the only thing he could manage was a husky request.

“Then allow me to see you,” he panted, “Allow me out of these bonds and-”

“Oh, no.” Whatever lapse in defenses Loki had just shown was gone now, and the façade of smirking mischief was back. “You’re not getting out of those bonds so easily. I wish to show you how much I love your glorious body, and I intend to do so. I will pleasure you such that you’ll wish never to bed another again. For tonight, at least.”

Suddenly, Loki’s hand left Thor’s cock. For a moment, nothing happened, then he heard something of a ‘pop’, followed by an unmistakable wet squishing and a lewd moan. Thor’s face felt hot as he imagined Loki, off to the left again, his legs spread wide as he worked one of his own fingers into himself. Oh, he hated only having his imagination, but his dick seemed to enjoy the mental image combined with the overly-dramatic sounds Loki was making. It stood at full hardness now, and the cold air making the lubricant tingle even more (if such a thing were possible).

It seemed like an eternity before Loki decided he was stretched enough. Thor could feel the displacement of air as Loki straddled him again, and groaned when he felt Loki rock his hips down and rub their cocks together. Then, his breathy voice at his ear:

“You remember what I told you of this potion, yes?” Albeit slightly confused, Thor nodded, and Loki chuckled, “You haven’t felt _anything_ yet, dear brother.” Thor swallowed.

Then, without warning, Loki sank down on his cock in one swift movement. A strangled yelp came from Loki’s throat, and a guttural moan from Thor’s. Whatever Loki had prepared himself with, it felt like a lightning bolt had struck them. It was two parts blissful pleasure and one part shocking (no pun intended). It was amazing he didn’t come right then and there. Outside, thunder rumbled (which could only be Thor’s fault-- the weather in Asgard was based entirely on Thor’s mood), and for a heartbeat, Thor wondered if their tent actually had been struck by lightening.

It didn’t take Loki long to adjust and set a pace. (True, Loki was the one riding Thor, but damned if he wasn’t the one in charge.)

“ _Fuck_ ,” Loki hissed as he rolled his hips, “You’re much bigger than I expected.” All Thor could do to reply was to grin and snap his hips up.

They moved together, Thor tirelessly thrusting upwards, and Loki relentlessly bucking down. They lost any inhibitions they had about the noises they made, and became completely lost in pleasure. Completely in sync, thrusts became rhythm and moan became melody, and the thunder and wind outside provided perfect accompaniment.

It was either a lapse in Loki’s concentration or a sudden rush of Thor’s strength that broke the bonds holding him down, and he wasted no time in ripping off the blindfold. Loki had either planned it or didn’t care that Thor was now free, because their fucking went completely uninterrupted. Finally free, Thor pulled Loki as close to his chest as possible, flipped them over, and plowed into him with a vengeance. After that, neither of them lasted very long. Loki came first with a guttural scream (that Thor would swear sounded like his name, no matter how much Loki denied it), and Thor a few thrusts later, with a mighty roar and a perfectly timed flash of lightning outside.

Panting, Thor rolled off of him. They both stared breathlessly up at the top of the tent for a while, before looking at each other in amazement. Thor broke out into a huge grin and enveloped Loki, who pretended to be annoyed. Although, the darker-haired man never made a move to push his brother away, and he didn’t intend to.

Especially since he was certainly going to need help walking tomorrow.


End file.
